Many vehicles are outfitted with hitches configured to receive various hitch inserts, such as hitch inserts for towing trailers, hitch inserts of bike racks, etc. Various mechanisms for coupling a hitch insert to a hitch exist. The mechanisms may be integrated as part of the hitch insert or may be detachable from the hitch insert. A detachable mechanism includes a pin or other elongated member (e.g., a bolt) for insertion through a hitch and hitch insert. Once inserted, the pin may be fitted with a nut, cotter pin, lock, or the like to secure the pin in place, thereby coupling the hitch insert to the hitch.